


Go Players in Love (and Other Alien Life Forms) by Aja [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Aliens, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Go is a metaphor for sex, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Go Players in Love (and Other Alien Life Forms) by AjaGo Pro movie night: Alien.





	Go Players in Love (and Other Alien Life Forms) by Aja [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Go Players In Love (and Other Alien Life Forms)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851) by [Aja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aja/pseuds/Aja). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010 or 2011

**Title** : Go Players in Love (and Other Alien Life Forms)  
**Author** : Aja  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Hikaru no Go  
**Character** : Akira/Hikaru  
**Rating** : G  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : Go Pro movie night: Alien.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/15851)  
**Length** 0:20:20  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Go%20Players%20in%20Love%20%28and%20Other%20Alien%20Life%20Forms%29.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to parka for file hosting!


End file.
